


VII - A moment in Time  -  Jackie

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie realized the moment when she could have changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VII - A moment in Time  -  Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories! You rock!

VII - A moment in Time

Jackie

By Marisha

 

 

If Jackie had known that a moment after she hugged Rose good-bye to head off to a party on that New Years Eve in 2005, that Rose would meet the Doctor, a stranger at that time, she would have grabbed her daughter’s hand firmly instead and walked home with her. She would have tugged her into bed, locked the door, and would have sat guard in front of it.

 

Then, maybe none of this would have happened. Her Rose would have been with her – safe, going to work and having fun like any girl her age. She would have stayed with Mickey, maybe started a family soon, and they would have been happy in their world.

It would have saved Jackie months of worries and agony, not knowing if Rose was okay. Wondering every day, if she was safe or if she would come home at all.

Rose told her this morning how she woke up with this deep sorrow of having lost something important forever. She watched her daughter bite her lip, trying to explain what she was feeling; as if the universe was letting her know something had ended. Rose looked at her with big eyes, suddenly remembering the chance encounter with a stranger in 2005. Jackie swallowed to bite back her answer, for she knew exactly whom it was that Rose had met on that eve in the shadows. One moment in time, Jackie had made the wrong decision and it could have changed everything.

 

Tony gurgled in her arms and Jackie looked down, nuzzling his sweet smelling curls. One decision and none of this would have happened: no Pete and the wonderful life he had given her, and most of all no Tony. She hugged him tight and he bubbled joyfully.

 

Would she have changed anything if she had known?

 

The End 

 

 


End file.
